This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Shock absorbers are used in conjunction with automotive suspension systems to absorb unwanted vibrations which occur during driving. To absorb the unwanted vibrations, shock absorbers are generally connected between the sprung portion (body) and the unsprung portion (suspension) of the automobile.
In recent years, vehicles may be equipped with an electrically adjustable damping system that includes an electrically adjustable hydraulic shock absorber. Such adjustable shock absorbers may include an electromechanical valve/actuator disposed therein. A main control unit disposed within the vehicle is used to control the damping state of each of the adjustable shock absorber by controlling the actuation of the electromechanical valve.